srythfandomcom-20200214-history
Quest:Proving Grounds III - Shadow Over Stonegate
Return to the main Proving Grounds page * Recommended MR/SP: 75-80 MR, > 100 SP, some powers at 50+ * Added: May 2006 * Description: A darkness has settled upon the eastern Tysian town of Stonegate. The town's , a man by the name of Garrwin Silverfoot, seeks the aid of an adventurous hero... Part 1 - Arrival in Stonegate You arrive in Stonegate, eager to learn what lies behind the desperate summons that has brought you here. The Lurker Long introductory story. Meet the Lurker; then fight 3 melee's against undead. * * * ;Completion reward: *16 general experience. Amongst the Graves Random 1-100 check + Mind + Spirit. * If you pass (78 is a pass) you lose 1-2 SP * If you fail (75 is a fail - and you can fail several times in a row), you fight 3 melees after first failure and then 1 after the following failures. The hardest fight at MR 83 was 16 skeletons (5+ at MR 83). Attested foes: ** ** ** After the check, you fight: * * * * And then another check (equal to first one - 35 is a fail). You keep rolling as long as you fail. Once you pass, you attack the creature, who flees. ;Completion reward: * 64 general experience. Part 2 - Into the Crypt Following your initial encounter in the graveyard atop Lookout Ridge, you discovered an open crypt. Wary of the danger that might lurk within, but eager to take the fight to the undead invaders, you boldly enter the ancient tomb... The Crypt (map Needed, I have it, still have to upload it) * There are many melee fights against undead throughout this crypt. All are 3+ at MR 77 except Hooded Skeleton 4+ at MR 77. * Your objective is to close the Shadow Path to win the scenario. ;On the Shadow Path * - Each time you get a different number * 128 xp to Gating (40+) for using it to close the Shadow Path. * To close it with the Shodowstone, you have a random 1-100 check + Mind + Spirit + Aura (132 is a win) ; On the Hooded Skeleton * 16 xp to Fortification (30+) for using it to block the fireball. To dodge, +3 Agility check, if you fail you lose ~18 SP. * * on defeating it - optional - you can complete the scenario without finding it, if you have Gating 40+ ;Completion reward: * 128 general experience Part 3 - The Beasts of Bone The trip back to town from Lookout Ridge proves perilous indeed... In the Company of Wolves * Most combats are 3+ vs MR 75, SP from 30 to 80 * Final combat is also 3+ vs MR 75, but watch out for the dangerous special attack! Don't Quick Combat this one! First you have to fight a few wolves, then a crypt (map needed, I still have to upload it) ;Stone Chamber * * After the wolves you must pass a random 1-100 check + Mind + Aura + Spirit (71 is a fail, and you lose 13~21 SP), and then * * ;Completion reward: * 384 general experience. Part 4 - The Rising of the Tide In the wake of a devastating undead assault upon Stonegate, a lone hero remains standing, and upon his/her shoulders rests the fate of the town and its people... any guesses who s/he might be? The Undying * 16 xp to Archery (skill check) when used (successfully) against the Greater Deathless Ghoul, 9+ vs MR 65, SP ~80 but heals itself. ;Completion reward: * 32 general experience. The following 4 scenarios, detailing the defense of the town of Stonegate, can be done in any order. In the Thick of It * Six combats, all 3+ vs MR 71. There is an +2 agility check in between; if you fail you lose some SP (7 SP for me) ;Completion reward: * 32 general experience. A Quartet of Death * The four separate battles against a . ;Completion reward: * 32 general experience. The Beast Keeper * 1st * 2nd * ;Completion reward: * 32 general experience. A Cry for Help * * * 16 xp for Unarmed Combat or 32 xp Telekinesis (30+) for escaping the choke-hold. (Both tested) OR +4 Might check * ;Completion reward: * 32 general experience. The following scenario is only available once you complete the previous four. We Meet Again * First battle against * Four battles against a * ;Completion reward: * 128 general experience. Part 5 - A Second Gate The citizens of Stonegate have fled their homes and set up a fortified camp in a secluded part of the forest north of town, while you continue to wage a one-adventurer war against the invading undead... A Solitary Guardian *64 xp to Thievery (60)/Telekinesis (50)/Illusion (50)/Gating (50) when used to deal with the undead troll. (All tested). If you don't want to, or can't, use the skills or powers available, you can attempt a Random Check on 1-100 + Thievery + (Woodsmanship * 2) + Agility + Luck, 142 is a failure. If you succeed you get 32 experience to Thievery and Woodsmanship, and you catch the troll off guard. ( ). If you fail it's ;Completion reward: *32 general experience. Into the Dark Walkthrough: * Most enemies in this scenario are 3+ vs MR 71, which is why the MR values below are "approximate". * All trolls here have a special 15-20 SP attack * There are random groups of trolls (they're weaker than the ones at the points of interest): ** ** *This is a mapped area, with Woodsmanship being the key skill to having points of interest marked for you. The points of interest, in the only order they can be encountered, are listed here: *# Your starting point *# *# *# Unknown -- Thievery 70+ and Woodsmanship 70+ tested with no result *# *# Unknown -- Thievery 70+ and Woodsmanship 70+ tested with no result *# End of the labryinth, you'll see a Shadow Path: *#* 64 Experience to Fortification 50+ when used to block the lightning strike, or "rush forward and attack him" (1-100 check + body + agility (86 is a win) *#* *#* *#* to close the shadow path, you can... *#** use Gating 50+ for 128 experience *#** or use the shadowstone (1-100 + Mind + Aura + Spirit) for 0 xp. 96 is highest failure so far, 100 is assumed to be necessary for success. *#** if you fail (presumably in either case), you must fight a , this can, apparently, happen indefinitely (or until you die or run out of NVR)... Rewards Summary: *17 combat experience from each of the 2 fixed battles against 2 undead trolls. *5 combat experience from the fixed battle against the 3 undead trolls. *64 xp to Fortification (50+) when used to block the lightning strike. *17 combat experience from the first undead troll emerging from the portal. *128 xp to Gating (50+) for closing the Shadow Path. * - only if you did not find the Shadowstone during the earlier The Crypt scenario, and this time you can't miss it ;Completion reward: *384 general experience. Part 6 - Many Happy Returns Your return to Stonegate turns out a bit different than you expected... Pull up a Chair * * * * * , he drops an exceptional . ;Completion reward: * 128 general experience. Camp Stonegate *256 experience (both tested) to find the little girl when you use... **Divination (50) **or Woodsmanship (50) (Skill Check with +16 "Extremely Difficult" modifier) *1-100 randon check + Mind + Luck + Spirit (102 is a win) - No XP *3 battles (7 skeletons, lesser deathless ghoul, and greater deathless ghoul), SP=50,70,100 * . ;Completion reward: *256 general experience. Part 7 - Nillom The search for Nillom has led you to his residence -- an old watchtower atop a hill on the eastern edge of Stonegate. The Watchtower * May attempt to enter from front or back. ** 16 experience to Thievery for entering the tower from the back, Random Check, 1-100 + (Thievery * 3) + Luck ** or 64 experience to Illusion (40) or 32 experience to Gating (30) to enter from the front (Both tested) * 64 experience to Fortification (50)/Telekinesis (50) for avoiding Nillom's attack (Both tested) * ;Completion reward: * 64 general experience A Final Descent * This is a mapped area (albeit a straightforward one), Thievery (if trained high enough) reveals points of interest * There are groups of skeletons that you need to defeat before you get to the end of the labyrinth. All are 3+ vs MR 75 and give 1 combat experience. * Once at the end of the labyrinth... ** 1 combat experience for each of the following combats, ***1st Greater Deathless Ghoul ***2nd Greater Deathless Ghoul ***10 Skeletons ***4 Bone Bladesmen ***9 Skeletons ***8 Skeletons ***2 Greater Ghouls ***3 Lesser Deathless Ghouls ** Close the Shadow Path: *** 256 experience to Gating (50) if used *** or 0 xp for using the Shadowstone, 1-100 + Mind + Aura + Spirit, Minimum success unknown (lowest attested is 138, no failures attested). ;Completion reward: * 256 general experience. Part 8 - The Return to Camp Stonegate You return to the forest encampment only to find that the final undead assault upon the beleaguered citizens of Stonegate already rages beneath the trees... The Return * 1 combat experience for the following combats, all 3+ vs MR 75 **9 Ghouls **10 Skeletons **Undead Troll * 64 general experience. Part 9 - The Last Battle Battle rages beneath the trees at the edge of Camp Stonegate. The ill-equipped and largely untrained citizenry of the town pitch a valiant fight against a vast, merciless and bloodthirsty undead foe. You've arrived just in time to help even the odds. The following scenarios can be done in any order. The Caped Crusader * 17 combat experience, 3+ vs MR 75 * 64 general experience. A Thundering Bellow * * 64 general experience. The Headless Rider * 32 experience to Fortification (50) for blocking the lightning bolt (you may also "attempt to dodge" but it is not tested). * * 64 general experience. The Withering Touch * 9-18 combat experience per Witherer X 3, they are 3+ vs MR 75. They may also drop minor sellable items and gold. * 64 general experience. A Cause for Fear * * 64 general experience. The Bone Warriors * 7 total combat experience (7 battles, all 3+ vs MR 75) * 64 general experience. To the Rescue * Greater Whitherer, 28-33 combat experience, 3+ vs MR 75, ~90 SP. * 64 general experience. From Above *all 3+ vs MR 75: ** 17 combat experience for 1st group of Winged Skeletons ** 33 combat experience for 2nd group of Winged Skeletons ** 17 combat experience for 3rd group of Winged Skeletons ** 17 combat experience for 4th group of Winged Skeletons * 64 general experience. A Parade of Ghouls * 9 combat experience for 6 Ghouls, 3+ vs MR 75 * 33 combat experience for 3 Greater Ghouls, 3+ vs MR 75 * 9 combat experience for 2 Greater Ghouls, 3+ vs MR 75 * 34 combat experience for 1st Greater Deathless Ghoul, 3+ vs MR 75 * * 64 general experience. Death Swings a Sword * * 64 general experience. A Gruesome Scene Interrupted * 5 combat experience for 2 Blackbone Skeletons, 3+ vs MR 75 * 17 combat experience for 1st 7 Blackbone Skeletons, 3+ vs MR 75, ~60 SP * 17 combat experience for 2nd 7 Blackbone Skeletons, 3+ vs MR 75, ~60 SP * 17 combat experience for Blackbone Avenger, 3+ vs MR 75 * 64 general experience. A Rotting Behemoth * * 64 general experience. Skeletons at The Gate * 5 combat experience for 7 Skeletons, 3+ vs MR 75, ~40 SP * 1 combat experience for 4 Skeletons, 3+ vs MR 75, ~40 SP * 18 combat experience for Skeleton Axeman, 3+ vs MR 75, has a special attack, ~80 SP * 9 combat experience for 6 Blackbone Skeletons, 3+ vs MR 71, ~70 SP * 17 combat experience for 2 Blackbone Avengers, 3+ vs MR 71, ~70 SP * * 64 general experience. That's the Spirit * 10 combat experience for Evil Spirit, 3+ vs MR 75 * 17-18 combat experience for 2 Evil Spirits, 3+ vs MR 75 * 33 combat experience for Greater Evil Spirit, 3+ vs MR 75 * 64 general experience. Part 10 - The Aftermath The final battle is over and the undead plague has been defeated, but will things ever be the same in Stonegate? What Follows * A very unsettling story text (no combat, powers, or skills needed) * Nightsong Armour * 2,048 general experience * 256 experience applied to All Skills and Powers. Return to the main Proving Grounds page. Category:AG-only Category:AS&P Quests Category:AT Quests Category:High-end items quests Category:Sagas